


The West City University Dragons

by Spacebear



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Character Death, College, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:39:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 18,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23167888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacebear/pseuds/Spacebear
Summary: Bulma was back in college this time to join her two best friends ready for a new adventure, a possible boyfriend, and semesters full of memories. Bulma and Vegeta are already off to a rough start, but while both share a competitive nature who knew being part of the city's champion robotics team would bring them closer than just teammates. College is exciting, classes are hard, and love is complicated who knows what craziness this modern college AU will bring.
Relationships: Android 18/Krillin (Dragon Ball), Bulma Briefs/Vegeta, Bulma Briefs/Yamcha, Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, my first day in quarantine and this is what's been running through my head I had to write it all down!! I hope everyone is staying safe right now!! I've always wanted to write a college AU so since I'm out of college for 4+ weeks it's now my time to shine! I've written almost 10 chapters of this already so I'm really just going to post 5 chapters a day.

#  CHAPTER 1

Another 4 years back in college, another degree, another world filled with drunk teens, crazy parties and intense soccer games. It was move-in day tomorrow, students would be eagerly moving into their dorms to stay away from their parents. Bulma was placing a box of kitchen supplies down in the living room of her home, her mom was folding some clothes nearby and placing them into the girl’s luggage.

**“Did you remember to wash all of your socks dear? Do you think you have enough?”**

Her mother asked looking towards her daughter with a bright smile. 

**“Yeah, mom..did it all last night!”**

She says checking a few things off of a list. 

**“Are you sure you have to move so far away from home? I’m still so worried about you being alone all the way over there, you are already finished...do you really need a Ph.D. your daddy is going to give you this company regardless and you’re so brilliant?! Plus we can have the driver pick you up and drop you off like last time!”**

Her mother exclaimed as she stared down with concern at one of her daughter’s favorite shirts. 

**“Mom we’ve been through this...I missed out being with my friends by finishing college while they were finishing high school..and now I want to do what kids my age are doing! Plus dad says it’ll be a good learning experience for me! I want to make sure I know how to run this place mom..it’s not all just rocket science that’s easy..it’s all the financial stuff that I’ve gotta learn how to deal with”**

Her mother sighed and nodded in support of her daughter’s decision. She is just worried her daughter might feel left out or all alone. Bulma and her mother finished up the rest of the boxes and both of them went out into town for a nice mom and daughter dinner. The evening was on top of them by the time they were done and they had returned just before the sun had set. Bulma walked into her bedroom staring at her bare walls and empty closet. It was really hitting her that she would have to fend for herself. Bulma quickly reassured herself that she would be just fine and could call her parents for any help at all. Slumping into her bed she pulled out her phone and started a video chat with Chichi. 

**“Hey, you! I just finished packing, what about you?”**

Chichi answered almost immediately. She smiled into the camera as she saw Bulma’s face on her phone. Bulma smiled and sat up a bit. 

**“Yay! I finished earlier today! Do you think Lazuli is ready too?”**

Bulma asks while pulling her hair out of her high ponytail and brushing it out with her fingers, 

**“Maybe...hold on, let me add her to the call.”**

The phone beeped and the image of the blonde girl appeared. 

**“Oh, hey bitches..”**

She said with a smile the others waved and greeted her. The night grew and the three girls chatted for about 4 hours excited about their new decorating space, sharing ideas and making a list of things to buy and decorate their three-bed dorm room. Ending the call after the time was screaming past midnight, Bulma turned her light off and went to bed ready for the crazy day of tomorrow. 

The next morning her family was up bright and early, mom busily making breakfast in the kitchen and their SUV being loaded by some big guys. Bulma turned herself multiple times in a bar stool at the kitchen’s island table while her sister helped with some of the cooking. The breakfast was set and everyone ate chatting about their winter break vacation possibilities and if Bulma would possibly come home on weekends. Once things were settled in their SUV and the dishes were washed the Brief’s family climbed in and set out towards the university. On the inside Bulma was at least happy that her family came with her, she felt the extra comfort she needed despite knowing she’s been trying to be as confident as possible about all of this. 

They pulled up to the school, the bridge above them entering the student zone read “West City University” this was the highest level university around, it was a private institution so you had to either earn a spot on their well-known soccer team or have a stellar mind and commitment for success. Bulma’s father had gone to this school, he had discovered the first equations that would lead him to discover the perfect formula to create the capsule’s structure and process in his freshman year. She had a big shadow to walk in but she was sure she would be the one that casts the new shadow for her family to follow. The pulled up near the unloading dock and Bulma could see her friends already parked by one another and freak out, she ran out without another thought and the three girls let out excited squeals hugging and jumping around. Bulma’s father had hired some movers to help put things into their room, she would do the rearranging herself. It was all so crazy orientation, events, fun campus guides running around with groups of kids behind. Bulma was sure to fit in perfectly. 

The time had come to say goodbye, the three families had dinner together and were outside wishing their girls good luck. The three girls watched as their parents fled off and they looked at each other excitedly running back into their dorm building to start unpacking and setting up their room for the next two semesters. The school day began tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

#  Chapter 2 

It was 6 am and the echoes of phone alarms started popping up one by one within the dorm hall. Bulma tiredly stared at her phone and shut the alarm off, her roommates started to stir as well, they all had chosen early classes to get the rest of the day for themselves. Chichi was the first to turn on her mirror light, the other two girls hissed in defeat. Chichi laughed at their negative reactions. 

**“Come on girls! We can’t be late for the first day of classes.”**

She says to them, the girls start to climb out of their beds and thankfully they had a suite like dorm room which came with its own kitchen and washroom. The girls quickly started to liven up as they were brushing their teeth and teasing each other. 

**“You think college guys are really as cute as people say they are?”**

Lazuli asked as she added some mascara to her eyes and blinked in the mirror multiple times. 

**“Nah..they’re super lazy..it would be a miracle to find someone who isn’t here just to party..it’s a private university so most of them are paid off by their parents and are forced to be here, so they don’t care..but who knows..maybe this year is different.”**

She says with a smile winking at her two best friends. The three of them picked out some comfortable outfits, they usually dressed down to go to school but ever since grade school they made sure they dressed their best. Bulma was wearing a black high waisted leather skirt, a white t-shirt and an oversized blue distressed denim jacket cuffed at the wrists with a capsule corp logo stitched on the right shoulder, her shoes were white sneakers and her hair was up in a high ponytail. Lazuli was wearing a fitted red t-shirt and high-waisted black jeans, she wore black short top combat boots and her hair was loose and swooped to one side. Chichi wore a cute pink blouse with light blue denim jeans, her shoes were white flats, her hair was up in her usual ponytail. 

**“Alright! Let’s get this semester started on a good note before we’re all crying during finals week!”**

Bulma says as they walk out of their dorm. The school was buzzing with early bird activity, the smell of coffee was everywhere and students were meeting up after the summer or freshman were looking at maps and trying to help each other out. Bulma and Chichi walked Lazuli to her building, she wanted to study electrical engineering which meant sticking to the science and development building. Waving goodbye to her they ventured to the natural sciences building right nearby where chichi would spend most of her time since her major was sustainability. And that left Bulma to walk on her own to the beginning of another start, she chose a few business courses to help make sure she knew what her dad’s lawyers were always arguing about. 

She entered her first class which was a project management class. Stepping up the stair-like classroom she picked a row closer to the back and others started to fill it. As she was setting up her laptop on top of the desk in front of her she noticed a familiar flame-haired head. She watched this guy with interest, and he was followed by another guy, one with long hair that almost reached the floor. The two decided to sit right in front of Bulma who after a bit reached out and touched the flame-haired boy’s shoulder who only slightly turned his head to look back at her.

**“Hey! Is your dad Vegeta Prince?”**

She asked in a semi-hushed tone to keep it between the two of them.

**“Yeah..and?”**

He asked in a gruff tone, turning a bit further to take a good look at her with a raised brow and deep frown.

**“He’s my dad’s lawyer, I recognize you guys look just alike..heh. I’m Bulma!”**

She smiles holding out her hand to shake, he immediately turns away with a grunt. 

**“Yeah, so what…”**

Bulma let out a short gasp and slapped his shoulder lightly. 

**“Don’t be rude, do you have any idea how much money my dad pays yours!?!?”**

Vegeta turns his head, rage is pierced in his gaze and she refuses to show him she was kind of scared. He opens his mouth but he’s interrupted by the sound of the door opening and the class becoming silent. 

**“Good morning everyone! I hope you’ve relaxed enough and are ready to learn.”**

The professor had walked in just in time for their moment to pass.

\--

The class was a lot to take in, they went over everything in this semester would offer them and her brain was buzzing with the information, before she could walk away from her seat the annoying boy in front of her slammed his hand on her desk,

**“Listen briefs, stay out of my way our families might know each other from a business standpoint but I know your family is nothing but a lot of money careless amateurs, I can’t believe my father sticks up for your sorry asses..”**

He says staring right into her eyes. Bulma held back her laugh and took in a deep breath remaining with a bored expression. 

**“Boy, did you really think me introducing myself would really mean I wanted to be on a holding hands basis? Oh please, you’re so full of yourself..we might be a bit on the extravagant side but there’s a reason why my daddy is the richest man on earth and yours isn’t..”**

With that, she flipped her hair and tore her gaze from his walking out to meet up with her roommates. 

\--

They were having lunch in their dorm, their next class didn’t start until 1 pm, they had their tv on and were planning to take a trip to the furniture store to buy some stuff for their room. 

**“Man I cannot believe that guy really thinks he’s almighty.”**

Chichi says taking a sip of her water.

**“Yeah..he was so annoying...geez his angry face is not something I wanna see at 8 am”**

The two laughed about it a bit longer and suddenly Lazuli spoke out. 

**“Wait...his name is Vegeta Prince too right?”**

Bulma turned her head towards the blonde girl and nodded.

**“He’s the captain of the soccer team..”**

The three of them screamed in unison before putting their hands over their mouth muffling their laughs. 

**“God of course he is! Ha! No wonder he thinks he’s the king of the world”**

Bulma says shaking her head in disappointment. 

**“That means he’s friends with Goku...or at least knows Goku...I hope he doesn’t bother my sweet boy”**

Chichi says letting out an annoyed groan. Lazuli rolls her eyes and nods in agreement.

**“This means I have to deal with him when the women and men’s soccer team go out of state..”**

They all nod and let out a long sigh.

**“Hey let’s message the boys and see if they wanna meet up or something..I haven’t seen any of them since I was in high school, and Goku is supposed to be my best friend..he won’t even answer my texts sometimes.”**

Bulma says, staring at her phone.

\--

It was the end of the day which meant peeling off these uncomfortable clothes and finally resting. Bulma brushed her hair down and had on an oversized purple sweater and black leggings. 

“Goku says he’ll be down to see us after practice is over, in the mess hall of course.”

Chichi says from her desk while she fills in her planner with weekly due dates so far. Bulma gave her a laugh in agreement and laid in her bed swiping through her phone checking social media, she noticed a certain someone being referred to her as a friend. She smiled to herself and clicked his account. His username read VP_007 _'What a weirdo"_ she thought to herself, she was disappointed to see that his account was private, but she thought it wouldn’t help to take Goku’s phone to snoop since it mentioned they followed each other. 

\--

The mess hall was filled with students ready for dinner. Lazuli caught up with them dressed in a sweatshirt and shorts after practice. 

**“Sup bitches..man I’m sore.”**

She says rubbing her neck. Chichi rubs her shoulders when they’re seated in a corner of a large table. With their dinner already in front of them. Suddenly a large set of hands cover Chichi’s eyes.

**“Boo!”**

The girls let out a yelp. 

**“Goku get off of me!!”**

She says as the boy giggles and sits on the chair beside her beaming with excitement to see his girl.

**“Sorry I couldn’t resist.”**

Chichi rolled her eyes and placed a soft kiss on his cheek. Bulma cleared her throat, her arms were crossed over her chest and she tried not to look over at the goofy boy. Goku got up quick and ran over to her giving her a big hug from behind.

**“I saw you Bulma relaaax! Geez!”**

She shrugged him off then smiled sweetly at Goku. 

**“You’re so annoying it’s good to see you.”**

Suddenly the table was full of boys and girls from both soccer teams and Goku had left to get himself his third plate of food. Some players would pass by and give Lazuli a high five.

**“Hey, 18!”**

One of the guys says as he passes by her, Bulma and Chichi stare at her in confusion, Lazuli just gives them a smile. 

**“It’s my number..ha..i’ve known most of them since high school soccer so..the nickname stuck with me.. ”**

Bulma almost choked on her food when she saw Vegeta walk in. Both her friends immediately knew what was going on based on her expression, one by one they casually turned to look at him, Lazuli turned her head back at Bulma and gave her a shrug. 

**“He’s got that hot macho vibe..”**

Chichi laughed out loud at that as Bulma bunched up a bunch of napkins and starts throwing them at the blonde. 

**“No way you weirdo!!”**

Then she spotted him, tall, handsome, black hair, goofy grin. 

**“Who’s that..”**

Bulma whispers to her girls. Chichi turns her head a bit immediately recognizing him.

**“That’s Yamcha he’s in my biology class, and I think he's a baseball captain?”**

Bulma felt the butterflies and everything her body tingled when she looked at him. The tall boy noticed Bulma stealing some glances and he gave her a small wave with a sly smile. Bulma tensed when she felt the embarrassment creep up her back as he noticed her watching him but waved back and moved some hair from her face. 

By the end of dinner the girls had cleared their table and at this point were just chatting with Goku and his pals. Bulma felt a hand on her shoulder, turning her head. She noticed it was Yamcha giving her that handsome smile of his. 

**“Hey! uhh..I’m Yamcha thought I’d come to introduce myself.”**

Bulma’s heart almost blew up she smiled nervously and let out a shaky laugh, turning on her flirty mode immediately. 

**“Couldn’t resist the chance to sweep me off my feet hm? I’m Bulma nice to meet you”**

She says as her confidence begins to crawl back and she was feeling more hopeful that she wouldn’t make a fool of herself. Yamcha laughed and gave her a short nod. 

**“Well I guess yeah, you’re cute as hell...I’m guessing you’re a freshman.”**

Bulma shook her head at that but quickly stopped not sure how to tell him that she was a super genius and had been here before he was probably out of middle school. 

**“uhh..I’m a transfer student so with my credits and all I’m not really sure what my academic standing it ha”**

She says nervously hoping he wouldn’t ask her what school she transferred from. She stopped tensing when he shrugged.

**“That’s fair, so I gotta jet but how about you give me your number and I text ya’ later.”**

He says raising a brow. Inner Bulma was dancing around the room screaming JACKPOT, on the outside Bulma just took out her phone and handed it to him with the contacts open. 

**“Yeah sure..whatever..”**

Once Yamcha was gone Bulma finally peeled her gaze from his form and turned back in her seat looking up from her phone she blinked at her friend’s expressions, they sat shocked with their mouths open wide. 

**“W-what..”**

They all broke the trans and were gushing with excitement. 

**“I can’t believe that just happened!”**

Chichi says grabbing Bulma's phone to stare at his phone number.

**“You’ve been here for 10 hours and you’ve already got the cutest guy so far...no offense Goku..”**

Lazuli says as Goku looks up from his maybe 8th plate with a confused look. 

**“I honestly was just eye flirting with him all evening, I didn’t think he was going to come over and ask for my number just like that…”**

Lazuli sighs and shakes her head in disbelief.

**“I hope this one isn’t a murderer…and you end up on a late-night podcast...beautiful heiress murdered by crazy college sweetheart..”**

The three of them laugh at her comment before getting up from their chairs ready to call it a night, after saying bye to everyone the three of them headed back to their dorms. 

\--


	3. Chapter 3

#  CHAPTER 3

The next weeks came and classes were starting to pick the pace and assignments were beginning to roll in. Bulma rarely saw her roommates since the sports season was taking up so much time from Lazuli and she was usually passed out before the other two came back from the library. Chichi had signed up for a lot of clubs on the environment and so she was busy off on adventures with her teams trying to save the environment. Bulma was stuck trying to figure out what extracurricular activities she would do, for the past few weeks it had just been school, food, treadmill, sleep, repeat she had nothing fun to do. The blue head had skimmed through her school activities pamphlet and had 5 different robotics, engineering, and math clubs circled. Bulma always thought the most when running, she powered down the pace on the machine and panted while thinking maybe she would make it to the meeting for at least robotics club tonight, maybe she would learn something.

She walked through the gym and noticed the soccer team had infiltrated the bottom weight room, practice must have ended but these boys were still at it lifting unimaginably heavyweights. She let her eyes wander actually enjoying the view of the strong boys keeping up with their shape. 

**“Why are you here creep?”**

A gruff voice behind her made the blue-haired girl jump, turning her head she noticed Vegeta standing right behind her, she relaxed her gaze pursing her lips a bit in anger of being caught especially by him. Suddenly she remembered she was just in running shorts and a sports bra in front of this weirdo, keeping her composure she stuck her nose up.

**“I was just looking for a friend, he had asked for my notes so I thought I’d remind him to bring them to class tomorrow..”**

Vegeta rolled his eyes and walked by her

**“Whatever..creep..”**

Bulma growled and crossed her arms over her chest infuriated with his attitude, she took the moment to run off out of there and head back to her dorm to freshen up. The time was 7 pm the classroom was filling up with the usual club members and some new ones too, one being Bulma. Everyone was buzzing about the new tournaments coming up. Bulma was surprised to know this was actually more than just a regular robotics club, this classroom was filled with trophies reading First Place West City Dragons. Everyone took a seat as they waited for their captain to come to join them. She listened as most of them mentioned he’s usually late, or that he didn’t say he would cancel today. Suddenly the door opened and everyone looked over, there he was again Vegeta. Bulma literally wanted to jump out the window and fly away if she could, there was no way she was going to also be in this club with him. Ignoring the feeling she kept herself planted on the chair. 

**“Hey, captain!”**

A guy yelled from the back, yeah, of course, this asshole was the captain of everything that existed ever. She felt her skin crawl, she didn’t know what year he was but she was pretty certain she could be a better captain than he could ever be. Vegeta’s eyes surveyed the area of students he noticed a few new heads, just three, and noticed the blue-haired head immediately, his right eyebrow twitched once with annoyance.

**“Club started two weeks ago...you guys are late..get out..the rules are on the website if you think I’m being unfair”**

He said with a mute expression and a low angry tone to his voice. Bulma’s mouth flew open in surprise and the other two students started to get up apologizing to Vegeta and started to walk out. Bulma stood up but didn’t move out from behind her desk space. 

**“No way! You can’t kick out potential teammates! You don’t even know maybe we can be super talented!!”**

She says in a sharp straightforward tone, she wanted to intimidate him the best she could while crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her hip to one side. 

**“The rules are on the site Briefs..You either show up for the first meeting or you don’t show up at all, I run a tight professional team here, this school has been running things the same way for years. I’m not about to change the rules because you think it’s not fair, plus everyone took the entrance test to be part of the team, how do I know you didn’t cheat.”**

Bulma frowned at that. By the time he was done the other two had been long gone, maybe they weren’t really that interested, but Bulma knew she was full of potential.

**“How about a deal...you ask me any robotics question you want..and I'll answer each one in front of everyone on the whiteboard behind you...the good old mathlete style..”**

Vegeta’s frown grew as everyone let out a collective _“Ooooo”_

**“Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!”**

Everyone started to chant, the annoyance on the flame-haired boy’s face grew with each chant.

**“SHUT UP!”**

Vegeta silenced the room.

**“Fine….the test is five questions..you get one try if you miss one you’re out indefinitely..you won’t get to try out for your whole time here.”**

He says with a competitive smirk. Bulma rose her head beaming with confidence as she grinned at him.

**“Deal.”**

\--

Bulma was given a graphing calculator and a dry erase marker, she stood in front of the others who had gathered ready to watch. Vegeta sat in a desk in the front; he had a textbook open and 5 questions ready to go. The first algorithm was presented in front of her and she got to work. Most questions skimmed on the ideas of rigid body algorithms, Newton Euler algorithms, and other forms of difficult systems. It didn’t matter Bulma was in the zone, she quickly answered the first three within 8 minutes and the last two felt like a kid's bedtime story, the ones with only pictures. It was a total of 10 minutes for 5 questions all lengthy and fun to the blue-haired brainiac. Bulma turned around with a grin on her face, the whole room was silent Vegeta got up and put on a pair of rimless glasses that he took out of his pocket, he walked up to the board and Bulma could feel the anger radiating off of him. She took her seat and waited while the other kids just watched her. 

**“...Well Briefs…”**

Vegeta broke the silence and turned to look at her. 

**“Welcome to the fucking team..”**

The whole classroom roared with cheers congratulating her and spilling their admiration for her brilliant mind. Bulma was in her element, she thanked everyone and looked over at Vegeta who was still staring at her equations as if he was looking at his own notes and matching them with hers. 

\--

Bulma was on top of the world she felt excited and exhilarated, she made herself useful by appointing herself the person who would double-check all the math done before actually getting started on building their bots. She felt her phone buzz as she made her way back to her dorms and noticed it was Yamcha, she honestly had forgotten about him in the weeks that had passed he hadn’t messaged her at all since she last saw him, but when they passed in the halls they would exchange shy hellos. 

**_His message read:_ **

**_Yamcha (8:45): Hey! It’s Yamcha! You can call me Yam btw. ;D my frat’s throwing a party this weekend at 9 pm you and your girlfriends should stop by it’s gonna be fun!_ **

Bulma felt butterflies fill her body again, she quickly ran up to her room and opened the door running to the shared bedroom, surprisingly her two roommates were still awake watching a tv show on a laptop. 

**“You guys! We are invited to a frat party!”**

Bulma announced, Lazuli almost spits out her drink and Chichi paused the show.

**“Who invited us?”**

Chichi asked trying to help Lazuli who was still coughing from almost choking on her drink. 

**“Yamcha did.”**

Lazuli arched her brow and looked at her blue-haired friend with a confused expression. 

**“The baseball guy? I thought you forgot about him..”**

She asked, crossing her arms over her chest. 

**“Yeaaaahhh..I thought I did and then he asked me and all the feelings came crashing down. Plus it’ll be our first frat party so it doesn't hurt to try!!”**

Bulma says as she sits across from her friends with a pleading gaze.

**“Welll….** ”

Chichi began.

**“I’m only going so you don’t go alone.. I’m also not drinking...I have a game on Thursday so I need to be at my best..”**

Lazuli declared glaring at Bulma.

**“Fine, I guess I’ll join too. I don’t want to be left in this room alone haha..”**

Chichi says with a sigh and a nervous smile. 

**“YAAAY!!”**

Bulma cheered and then quickly retold her proudest moment as the girls started to change into sleepwear. 

\--


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *singing voice* he's a gooooold digger

#  CHAPTER 4

The weekend quickly came up, after a long day of testing Bulma was ready to call it a day but Fridays were robotics days and she needed to be there for the beginning of their project. Her phone started ringing as she drained her face of any makeup and changed into comfortable clothes, she noticed it was Yamcha and quickly paced around her room unsure how to answer.

**“H-hello?”**

She quickly said into the phone not wanting him to hang up.

**“S-sorry I was in the kitchen and my phone was in my room charging heh..”**

She says while biting her lip at the dumb lie. 

**“It’s alright hehe I just wanted to ask if you were coming to the party since you didn’t text back”**

Yamcha replied while Bulma wanted to mentally punch herself in the face, how could she forget to text him back like that. 

“ **Oh shoot, sorry my classes were really disorganized this week..but yeah me and the girl will be there!”**

She replies while sitting on her bed and brushing her hair. 

**“Oh cool! Hey uh..awkward question, your family is like loaded right?”**

He asked nervously, Bulma thought it was weird that he was asking that when it was painfully obvious based on her name and that her family was always in a magazine somewhere. 

**“Yeah…?”**

Yamcha cleared his throat into the phone. 

**“Would you be able to help out with buying some alcohol for the party? We just spend a lot on charity events and we kinda need a bit more the make sure everyone gets a chance to drink and have fun! Can you help me out?”**

He asks with a hopeful tone. 

**“Umm..well I’m 19 so..I don’t think I can haha...umm I can give you the mon-”**

She was interrupted by his excited voice.

**“Oh, that works!! Wow, thanks that’s so nice of you!! Can I swing by your dorm and pick up the cash and maybe give you a bit of a reward for saving the party?”**

Bulma thought about it a bit longer then shook off the weird feeling of this conversation.

**“Uhh..sure..but it’ll have to be quick since I’ve got a club to get to so..maybe your so-called reward can wait haha..”**

Yamcha was silent for a second and then just said.

**“Yeah ok..see ya then”**

With that he hung up, she was so confused by the whole thing and shrugged her shoulders hopping off her bed.

\-- 

The time was 6:45 pm, Bulma came out of the shower after her usual routine of hitting the gym and she was eager to get out of her room to head out so she wasn’t late. There was a knock on the door and she had answered it without second-guessing it. Yamcha was in the doorway looking at his phone and he smirked at her.

**“Hey, you! Sorry, I’m late!”**

Bulma smiled back and checked her watch. 

**“It’s fine, come on in.”**

She stepped out of the way and closed the door behind him as she walked to her room, thankfully her roommates were gone so this exchange wouldn’t be so awkward. 

**“Damn your room is bigger than my whole frat house..”**

Yamcha says Bulma found that hard to believe seeing as they still call their room a dorm and he calls his place a house. She reached into her purse and pulled out 150 zeni. 

**“Is this enough?”**

She asks, handing him the money. Yamcha raised his brow and gave her a nervous smile.

**“Can we make it 200?”**

He asks her with a big puppy dog face, she dismisses his expression and sighs handing him another 50. 

**“There, now I really got-”**

She was silenced when he suddenly pushed his lips against hers, Bulma didn’t know what to do at this moment she stood there stunned eyes wide staring at his closed lids. Yamcha’s hands quickly took her waist and pushed her against himself, he let out a soft groan at the feeling of her against him. Bulma struggled under his grip and pulled away. 

**“H-hey...w-wa-”**

He brushed his lips on hers again and lifted her up sitting her on the nearest bed, the height of the bed came up to his waist so he was able to stand between her legs, he released her lips and ran his own against her jaw and down her neck. Bulma quickly pushed his head away.

**“Ok, that’s enough!!”**

She says as her palm finds his mouth and pushes his head back.

**“I can’t go any further, sorry..I’ve gotta go!”**

Yamcha removes her hand from his mouth and he laughs.

**“Sorry I got carried away, maybe we can continue tomorrow.”**

He says with a wink. Bulma shyly climbs off the bed and does not meet his gaze as she grabs her backpack.

**“Yeah..uh..maybe....”**

She could hear him leaving.

**“See ya Bulma thanks again!”**

When the door closes she lets out a soft breath of air and looks in the mirror touching her lips, she had never kissed a boy before this was the craziest feeling, her past boyfriends were holding hands only exclusively because she refused to lose it to a weirdo who would dump her later. She did notice that there was no magical spark, she heard her mother and older sister mention that her first kiss with the right guy would feel like magic, but this felt so rushed so forced? She started to believe maybe that was a lie and this is what it really feels like.

Bulma entered the classroom almost 10 minutes late, luckily Vegeta somehow wasn’t there yet, he seemed to appear right after she had settled in her usual spot and was now chatting with everyone else.

**“Sorry I’m late..all club presidents had a meeting for finances..so I had to be there not that we had anything to worry about, we received a bit more than we did last semester..so...let’s see we have our first competition is 3 weeks so we’re going to be working hard in running diagnostics and testing out the two bots we had brought to the final showdown last year, we have to make sure they’re still up to standards..”**

Everyone seemed to agree with this and two team members took out the two robots from their boxes and they set them on the ground. 

**“These two, for those of you who are new, are Ruby and Sapphire, they are undefeated for 4 years..seems the only thing we ever need to do is update their software to be more genius than the next one..so what we do here is we focus on using our previous winners to fight the smaller tiers of the competition season until the final showdown at the end of the year, those rules mean we have to have brand new bots with new problem-solving systems and they have to be smarter than the rest..biggest competition this season..we haaave..the orange thunder.don't know why they’re fucking orange when thunder is not a physical thing..but they’re pretty good...and of course the Crown University’s Frozen cyborgs...they were so close to fucking us up last year let’s not let that happen again..”**

The team watched the robots and their movements while Vegeta spoke, he then played last year’s competition and it was all exhilarating. Bulma felt a fire inside of her glow and she was excited to work with everyone. During the rest of the time everyone discussed different designs and probable training for the machine software. Bulma was put on the coding team to help put together a smarter motherboard on all of the bots and hopefully find new movements with different strategies. 

After the time was up everyone started to power things down, they all had their good fill of headaches from all the brainstorming. Bulma made a mental note to bring an energy drink last time they were getting out this time at around 11 pm. Vegeta walked up to her as she gathered her stuff. 

**“You live in Apollo hall right?”**

He asked, his features looked just as tired as the others. Bulma nodded and gave him a curious gaze.

**“I live in the same building. It's late. I can walk with you if you want.”**

Bulma beamed with mischief and she pouted with big puppy dog eyes.

**“D’aww is veggie gonna pwotect me fwom the scawy boys fwom outside.”**

She says hugging his arm and looking up at him, Vegeta quickly shrugged her away.

**“Fuck you!”**

With that, he rushed out of the classroom with Bulma running close behind him laughing with an evil tone.

**“I’m kidding!! Thanks for offering..”**

He just grunted, shoving his hands in his pockets. They walked in awkward silence for a bit until Bulma couldn’t take it anymore. 

**“How was practice?”**

She asked him 

**“Fine.”**

He said then it was his turn to speak.

**“How’s your marketing proposal for class..?”**

**“It’s alright what’s yours?”**

She asked, looking at him.

**“Pffft..as if I’d tell you..you're smart enough to know that..”**

She let out a laugh 

**“Oh, you admit I’m a genius!”**

**“Evil genius maybe…”**

They entered the elevator in their building Vegeta closed his eyes and leaned the back of his head against the elevator wall. Bulma stood beside him watching the numbers go by. They lived on the same floor and seemed to have the same dorm outline as she did, they walked now in a comfortable silence to a part of the hall that split for the guys and the girls. 

**“See ya next week asshole!”**

She says in a hushed tone.

**“Yeah..see ya bitch..”**

Bulma began to sniffle and pretend he was choking up and crying. Vegeta turned to look at her.

**“What the hell is the matter you’re not that fucking sensitive are you?”**

She continued the charade and then replied with.

**“A-a-are we becoming f-friends??”**

Vegeta groaned in annoyance and turned away walking in his own direction while Bulma laughed behind him. 

\--


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to put a warning here because I know some people really don't like yamcha with bulma?!?! soooo I guess here's your warning...they get real squishy with each other..don't worry this is allll part of the storryy :D

#  CHAPTER 5

Saturday night came quickly, the girls went out all day to do some shopping and let out the stress from the week of hell they had with school. They had picked out some outfits for that evening and were excited to show off their new outfits tonight.

It was 9:15 pm when they started getting ready, they had been busy watching a movie together and had almost forgotten they had a party to get to. Bulma was the first to be ready. She was wearing a tight white tank top, a high waisted orange denim skirt, her shoes were tall chunky black boots and she had on cute triangle-shaped green earrings, her hair was curled in lazy waves and down. Chichi was next, she was wearing a blue t-shirt and a pair of high waisted white shorts with a yellow belt on, her shoes were black wedges and her hair was tied up in its usual style. Last was Lazuli. She wore a lavender-colored tank top and a pair of light blue high waisted jeans, her shoes were white wedges and her hair was down.

The three girls took some photos together then checked the address, Bulma ordered an Uber and they headed out. The three of them speculated what it was like, what people would be like and maybe it wasn’t like the movies. They stopped in front of the house and got out nerves crashing back on them as they saw the craziness that was pouring out. 

**“Is it too late to go back?”**

Chichi asked in a small voice almost hiding behind Lazuli. 

**“YUP!”**

Bulma says pulling her friends inside the noisy house. The music was blaring loudly, people were shouting and screaming, running around like crazy people. Bulma flinched as someone threw a football by her head. The guys apologized and ran past them. Bulma spotted Yamcha and headed over to him tapping his shoulder. Yamcha turned and looked down at her. 

**“Hey, you made it! Glad to see you, girls!”**

His eyes roamed all of Bulma’s body and then he blinked to get himself out of sudden hypnosis her body put him under. 

**“Let me grab you a drink!”**

He motioned towards the kitchen, Bulma felt Lazuli touch her shoulder. 

**“We’ll be outside in the backyard I wanna hang out with the rest of the team, text me the codeword if you need help.”**

She said in her ear so Yamcha wouldn’t hear them. Bulma gave her a nod and they went their separate ways, Yamcha grabbed her hand and guided her through the crazy crowd. Bulma trips on someone’s leg and lands right in Yamcha’s arms. She nervously laughs and pushes herself away from him as he smiles and heads to the bar area. Bulma carefully watches him make her drink, she doesn’t trust him that well yet. Taking the cup she gives him a kiss on the cheek in return and sips the sweet-tasting drink. Yamcha heads over to the couch with Bulma and they sit down. He doesn’t really introduce her to anyone he just joins in the conversation, the blue-haired girl leans back on the couch kind of bored out of her mind only 30 minutes into the party. 

The night grew crazier and the living room had turned into a beer pong tournament, she turned and noticed Vegeta standing with the other soccer players staring at one of their players playing in the living room. Bulma sneaked away from Yamcha and popped up beside Vegeta.

**“Excuse me, sir, you're ruining the vibe!”**

She says over the music. Vegeta turns his head towards her and cocks a brow. 

**“Wow, Briefs didn’t think you were the frat party type thought you’d be at a cocktail party drinking expensive champagne.”**

He says with a playful grin.

**“Huh..keep it up and I’ll tell your dad you dragged me here against my will.”**

Vegeta just frowns at her and looks towards the beer pong gang as his teammate is booed off the game..

**“Really Raditz..you're a fucking coward..”**

He says as the team gives his long-haired guy a hard time throwing ice cubes at him. Bulma just laughed at the disappointed group of guys.

**“This is lame let’s leave.”**

Raditz tells Vegeta, he looks at Bulma and his eyes sparkle immediately.

**“Oh wow..who’s this sweet thing beside you”**

He winks in her direction and Bulma just laughs nervously. Vegeta pushes away from her and gives Raditz a shove with his shoulder. 

**“Come on..let’s get out of here before you disappoint me even further. “**

Vegeta growls leaving. With a little wave, Raditz is out the door. No later than when the two left Yamcha was at her side. 

**“Hey, you.”**

He says as he snakes his arms around her waist from behind. Bulma smiles turning her head to look at him.

**“Hey, you finally remembered I was here too?”**

She says with an unamused tone, he smelled like heavy alcohol. 

**“Aw come on I’m sorry I didn’t mean to leave ya behind..let’s go to my room and I’ll pay attention to only you.”**

They both climbed the stairs and entered Yamcha’s bedroom, it was a generic simple room, not too messy nor too tidy either. He jumped in his bed and opened his arms out for her. 

**“Come cuddle me!”**

He demanded while laugh. Bulma sighed and sat beside him, he immediately grabbed onto her and nestled his head against her breasts roughly.

**“God, you’re such a baby when you’re drunk.”**

Yamcha just laughed then lifted his head and leaned up kissing her neck. Bulma sat there silently he was being harmless she had nothing to worry about, when his lips met hers she kissed back wrapping her arms around his neck, the taste of him was gross but she pushed that thought past herself and simply kissed him as lazily as he did. Yamcha then moved his hand over her left breast and massaged it gently while keeping his lips focused on hers. Bulma let out a gentle whimper and she closed her eyes tight. The tall boy sits up a bit more and pulls away from their kissing, he looked into her eyes and smiled at her.

**“You wanna….uhh..?”**

He laughs at the end of his sentence and bites his bottom lip, his eyes wandering to her breasts.

**“I mean...if you want...haha”**

He laughs some more pushing away from her and looking at her.

**“I have condoms...and..”**

She cut him off covering his mouth with her hand again.

**“Yamcha you're drunk...plus I’ve never done that...I don’t know..”**

She says smiling at him and removes her hand from his mouth. Yamcha nodded, he laid down on one side of the bed. 

**“Ok..I’m tired...will you at least spend the night?”**

She rolled her eyes and thought about it a bit.

“Ok..”

His face lightened up.

**“Yay!! Bulma’s staying!”**

He laughed some more.

**“I have clean clothes in the drawers over there if you wanna get out of your clothes..”**

Bulma shrugs and actually pulls on a pair of his sweat pants and a t-shirt, she sends a quick text to her chat with Lazuli and Chichi and settles in bed beside him nuzzling into his chest when he wraps his arms around her. 

\--

The sun was beaming in, that wasn’t what woke her up though, she felt rough hands under her shirt and wet kisses being left on her neck, she groaned in protest and turned her head to meet Yamcha who was wide awake grinning at her. 

**“Let’s finish what we started last night.”**

He says to her, she’s still kind of sleepy but she rubbed her eyes and wraps her arms around him kissing his chin giving him a nod, she did think his hands felt good on her skin and she agreed without another thought. Yamcha took the quick mental note of her acceptance and he kissed her lips turning them both so she was below him and he was on top.

\--

Bulma got out of her Uber and stepped into the dorm hall, she made sure to make herself look like she had just been out for the day and totally didn’t have morning sex with a boy a few hours ago. She reached her bedroom and quickly sneaked in happy that no one saw her. Bulma smiled at the small coffee and pancakes coming from the kitchen space, she walked in. 

**“Hey, guys.”**

She says smiling at them. Lazuli dropped the spoon she was holding..

**“Oh my God…”**

She says louder than her usual volume. Chichi came running in from the bathroom.

**“What what!!”**

She was worried and looked at Bulma and Lazuli confused. 

**“She fucked him..”**

Lazuli declared.

**“YOU WHAT!?!”**

Chichi shouts at Bulma.

**“HEY HOW DID YOU KNOW!!!”**

Bulma angrily looks at Lazuli. 

**“YOU FUCKED HIM!!!”**

Lazuli ran over to her and gave her a big hug.

**“Did he force you..I’ll kill him..you know that right…”**

Bulma groaned and pushed her away. 

**“Noooo I said it was fine...it was...ok..”**

Lazuli shook her head at Bulma.

**“Just ok?”**

Bulma groaned in annoyance again and crossed her arms over her chest.

**“Well, I don’t really have anyone to compare him to..”**

Chichi sat down at their dinner table and put her hands on her face.

**“Where did we go wrong Lazuli...I thought we were doing the right thing letting her go to those parties...talk to those boys...and now SEX!?”**

Lazuli let out a laugh at Chichi and rolled her eyes.

**“Geez, you sound like my father…”**

Bulma stormed away from her annoying friends and stepped into the bathroom for a well-deserved shower, before stepping in though she looks at herself in the mirror, she lets her eyes wander over her body and she remembers his rough tugging his weight on her body and the fact that nothing happened for her, he was the only one who seemed to finish with real enjoyment. She shrugged off the feeling remembering that the first time was always the worst, but she for sure knew it was her first time but maybe it wasn’t his.

\--


	6. Chapter 6

#  CHAPTER 6

The following weeks were starting to pick up academically, the girls all had their thing. They would take a break to watch Lazuli’s games or they would only see each other in the mornings. Bulma had started to see Yamcha a little more than before, they spoke regularly over text, but when she saw him in public he almost did everything to avoid her. She felt a little weird about it but decided she was too busy to care. 

It was a long day in the workshop with the other dragons. She was mathed out and just wanted to sleep but had one more research paper to write for a psychology course she was taking. Bulma walked her usual route with Vegeta just alongside her since once again they were leaving at a later hour of the night. Vegeta had suddenly stopped and she turned to look at him a bit confused. 

**“I’m headed to the library...my roommate is sleeping and I don’t want to wake him up. He's a light sleeper, he’s been nagging me about it..”**

He says turning to where the sidewalk splits towards the library. Bulma tagged behind him.

**“Can I join you!?”**

She says with a grin.

**“I have some stuff to do too and I think being in a learning space will motivate me to actually work on stuff.”**

He gave her a small nod and they walked together. They picked a solo booth in the back to work since both of them wanted to talk about the tournament coming up, after setting up their school things they sat down across from each other and got to work. 

**“You th** **ink we’ll destroy the enemy this weekend?”**

Bulma asked while looking over her writing prompt. Vegeta looked up at her with a worried expression. 

**“Of course we will..what do you think the codes won't work? What’s wrong?!”**

She let out a quiet laugh and shook her head.

**“No relax, I was just wanting to know what you were thinking about the competition since you're a big old scary captain and all. The members who are coding those bad boys have great brains. I think you’re forgetting that.”**

He simply stared at her more annoyed than concerned now and looked back down at his textbook. An hour had passed and they were both in the zone typing away and involving themselves in some small talk in order to kind of help eachother out with a few things. Bulma felt her phone buzz and she reached out for it turning to see who it was. 

_ The message read: _

_ Yamcha(12:45 am): Hey B, was thinking about you. Wanna come over? _

Bulma opened her phone and sighed as she wrote a text back.

_ The message read: _

_ Bulma(12:46 am): Hey Yam! Sorry, not tonight. I’m still working on homework.  _

She closed her phone and let out another annoyed sigh putting her hands over her miserable face. Vegeta didn’t look up from his work he just simply said.

**“Out with it Briefs”**

She looks up at him and lays her head down on crossed arms on the table. 

**“Noooo I can’t talk about this stuff with you! That so embarrassing”**

He lets out what she thinks is a chuckle but she doesn’t look up to confirm a smile. 

**“I’m offering you my sympathy now you only get one chance.”**

She raises her head to look at him and lightly kicks his leg under the table, she had taken off her shoes so she knew she could do no damage. 

**“Well if you insist...so I met this guy at that frat party we were at..annd we kinda hooked up.”**

She began staring at the wall blankly

**“Kind of?”**

He says while still keeping his eyes on his work now feeling a bit awkward about where this conversation was going but he should have known better. 

**“Ok we 100% hooked up...and have been on and off for like 3 weeks..but I’m getting the impression that’s all I’m there for..he never wants to like talk after, he seems to want to get me out of his room as fast as possible...I know I should just like to tell him to get lost but... I don’t know what to do…all he ever asks for is money...god I sound like im selling sex but I’m the one paying him but he’s the one requesting me!!”**

She turned her gaze back at Vegeta who looked like he was about ready to laugh at her, which he did after a pause, she reached over and batted at him.

**“Stop laughing it’s not funny!!”**

She says realizing she’s starting to crack up too. Vegeta defended himself from her weak beating and held her hands away from him. 

**“Sounds a bit like friends with benefits situation but you’re not really getting any benefits…”**

She releases her hands from his grip and sits back in her chair.

**“So...you’re telling me I should get rid of him..”**

Vegeta simply nods as his expression is back to normal and he’s back to writing notes down. 

\--

The time was about 1:25 am when they finished everything, they took their sleepy frames out of the solo study room and walked down the hall passing the others, Bulma noticed a familiar black haired head in one of them and curiosity got the best of her, she peeked a full glance and saw Yamcha was in one of the rooms with his hand firmly on some girls thigh rubbing it sensually while placing small kisses on her cheek and shoulder once in a while. Bulma stopped in her tracks and she felt a heavy fire inside of her start to boil up. 

**“That bitch..”**

She says as she starts to stomp over to the cubicle’s door. Vegeta stopped and turned to glance back at her and notice the state she was in, he raised a brow and had to see for himself what this blue devil was up to. Noticing the situation he watched from a few feet back in case things got out of hand and he’d have to drag her out of there. Bulma firmly knocked on the glass door and both the people inside turned to look at her, Yamcha stood up immediately. Bulma smiled and waved then frowned and gave him a piece of her mind by simply holding up her middle finger at him, then with a flip of her hair she turned away from the door. Vegeta snickered to himself as she walked by him with her head held high. 

The walk back was silent, Bulma had many thoughts racing through her head and she didn’t know how to calm them all. Vegeta opened the door of the dorm hall for her and let her pass through first, he observed her, hoping she’d be ok for the weekend, and also simply hoping she’d be ok period. They ascended to their floor and both walked their usual path to where the hallway split, bulma looked at Vegeta and she didn’t know what came over her at this moment, he simply waved goodbye but she stepped forward and gave him a tight hug, she could feel his body tense up and could almost sense the shift in the atmosphere. He didn’t hold her and he didn’t shove her back; he simply stood there. Bulma pulled away and turned away from him walking to her room. 

**“Thanks for letting me hang out and for letting me vent...and no that didn’t just happen hah..”**

She grins to herself as she walks down her side of the hall. Vegeta watches her go and simply turns to go in his own direction.

\--

It was the big weekend finally, the members of the dragon robotics team were lined up by the entrance of the administration building, they were loading the bus with their luggage and taking their seats. Bulma refused to sit in a gross school bus for 4 hours so she had her father arrange a quality bus service to help her team out. No one complained, they would be traveling in great style. Bulma spotted Vegeta sitting in the front, she immediately plopped right next to him, he tore his eyes from out of the window and glared at her. 

**“Out of all the chairs on the bus you had to sit next to me..”**

Bulma stuck her tongue out and their teacher chaperone spoke up in the front letting them know the travel plan, stops, and other necessary things. The bus began to pull out and Bulma leaned on Vegeta nuzzling into his shoulder, he growled at her pushing her off and she laughed pulling out her laptop to start typing away at another research paper due. The time passed and everyone was either knocked out or focused on their phones. Bulma had received countless text messages from Yamcha and was simply handing the phone over to Vegeta was given the freedom to respond however he wanted. The two weren’t lovers it was true but Bulma and Yamcha had an agreement and she wasn’t going to sleep with a man who had countless other girls in his bed. She was worth more than that, plus while being the daughter of a wealthy man he was pretty strict with her allowance so she knew how to handle some money so it was getting a bit out of hand having to take care of Yamcha financially too. 

**“Why Robotics?”**

Bulma suddenly asks Vegeta who was snickering at her phone typing away god knows what. He glanced up at her and shrugged.

**“It’s the one thing my father wasn’t part of..”**

He says lowly. 

**“Ooo..you're studying law so that’s why I had to ask.”**

She says staring at him with her big blue eyes. 

**“well...I was forced to..I don’t really care. I like the field anyway, but the team gives me something to think about that doesn’t remind me of my father.”**

He says tearing his eyes from hers unable to keep their gazes locked like usual. 

**“Well, that makes sense you do like to argue a lot.”**

She peeked at her phone and flinched at the brutality she saw. Vegeta had no mercy, she then blocked Yamcha’s number and cleared her head as she screenshotted everything and sent it to the group chat between lazuli, chichi, and her. 

**“How about you…”**

He asked plainly

**“Wellll...I really want to do this kind of stuff..but kind of more towards aircrafts I’m hoping to be the first person to make a time machine!”**

He gave her a sideways smile.

**“Is that so..?”**

She nodded and beamed at finally having someone to gush over robots and other sciency stuff who actually understood the words coming from her mouth. Vegeta somehow felt the same, he was able to speak to his father over the usual law books and cases and they enjoyed each other's company in that, but it felt good being with someone who had a different background than he and his group had. He looked at her with a soft gaze and she scrolled through her phone and he smiled to himself looking back out the window for once completely relaxed.


	7. Chapter 7

#  CHAPTER 7

Crown university was gorgeous, purple flags were high in the air with their campus symbol plastered anywhere they could put it. The dragons had gotten off their bus and were snooping about the campus heading towards their physical education building. It was large and intimidating and entering the space was even worse, the team mascots were on large banners everywhere, the dragon booth was covered in gold and blue it was really pretty, The team unloaded and took out their bots, Bulma sat with the diagnostics team and they made sure everything was working in their best interest. Giving Vegeta the thumbs-up he walked over to the judge's table with their chaperone teacher who gave the list of students and they earned their entrance number to put on their booth. 

Bulma was eager for everything to begin. The whole team was bubbling with excitement and they were explaining how things worked and who would obviously be out here during match one. The host school was on the other side of the dragon booth decked out in their purple and white regalia, they looked badass, Bulma felt nerves crawl up her back and she shook them out. Quickly she stood up and walked over to Vegeta who was speaking with who she could assume was another captain due to the fact they were wearing the same jacket design with the same type of pin. She wanted to know the competition as much as Vegeta did so she made sure to be as talkative as she could during the setup period. 

The games were beginning the lights had dimmed and spotlights swished back and forth as a voice boomed around them. 

**“WELCOME! TO THE 17TH ANNUAL CROWN UNIVERSITY ROBOTICS TOURNAMENT!!!”**

Everyone stood and cheered the whole room filled with zapping energy that could possibly become radioactive. The infectious feeling grew inside of Bulma and she was cheering with the others. 

**“Alright, team captains open your envelopes and let’s see who’s going first.”**

Everyone crowded around their captains, the dragons hung low peeking over Vegeta’s shoulder as he pulled out the pamphlet and it read #5. They all sighed with a bit of relief at not going first and you could hear the cries of the teams that were going first, crown university and south side university. 

**“Those poor bastards…”**

Vegeta says with a smirk as everyone watches the captains from the two teams reach the arena with their bots following close behind. 

The countdown flashed on the screen and everyone chanted the numbers.

**“5, 4, 3, 2, 1”**

A horn went off and everyone flinched and the bots were given their commands, the tv’s around the building were sharing the action, the first obstacle courses tedious and simple, picking up objects following lines knocking over things and then came the lethal battle, the part everyone was working at, the laser tag trial. At this moment the two robots would play a game of laser tag, the obstacle course was set and the final match began. It lasted a total of 3 minutes and South university side was out. 

\--

It was their turn, they thought they had it, everything was good everything was working they were ahead of it all until the second match started, it was all confusing how could this happen, their bot named ruby couldn’t control the codes being provided, the movements the agility wasn’t there she crashed back and forth in a dead-end and the other team found her and it was over for the dragons. The whole building was silent, the other team was cheering, but everyone else was in awe. Bulma quickly ran over and picked up the bot and they quickly moved to the bus. 

The whole bus was silent, no one looked at anyone or said anything to anyone. Vegeta stepped on the bus and they all looked up at him.

**“Someone please explain to me why a first-place championship robot COULDN’T TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN RIGHT AND LEFT!?!”**

He slammed his fist against a chair as he stood in the aisle fuming with anger. 

**“We don’t know, the commands are all correct. We've been checking them ever since we got on the bot. She should be able to mark down and find another object that moves in 2-4 minutes like the rest. We don't know what went wrong!”**

One member said as she scrambled to show Vegeta the screen. He scanned the computer with his eyes and shook his head watching as others tested the robot in the bus who was zipping around easily and missing every obstacle. 

**“You think there was foul play?”**

Everyone turned to see who said that, it was Bulma who was controlling the robot at the moment and stopped to look up at Vegeta. 

**“There has to be an explanation...someone was messing with our feedback system.”**

\--

It had been a week since their crazy tournament scandal, the school found out and people were honestly in shock, they weren’t super popular but when a tournament came with a winning trophy that meant more grants and more tech donations for the school. The team didn’t let this get to them. Vegeta told them they would rethink everything again and possibly troubleshoot some foul play. 

Bulma had forgotten all about any other troubles while working extra time on the bots and not even seeing her friends, she was so focused they knew she could get like this but tonight she made sure they would have fun, she wanted to treat them to a spa day and have a nice lunch with them they deserved it they worked just as hard, and Bulma missed almost every soccer game Lazuli was in due to helping the co-captain manage things when Vegeta was unable to join in due to his own games, everything was so crazy. 

The girls were getting ready to go and Bulma was braiding Chichi’s hair when there was a knock on the door, Lazuli opened the door and slammed it walking back into the living area and sitting down.

**“Who was it?”**

She shrugged and the knock came again, Bulma was the one to race to the door first and opened it only to see Yamcha there, she was hoping it was just some silly boy wanting to get to know Lazuli. 

**“Go away…”**

She says about closing the door but he quickly places his palm on the door to stop it.

**“You have 10 seconds..”**

Bulma says with a monotone voice. 

**“Ok! ok!! I know you weren’t the one to send me those messages. It was probably that crazy blonde you call a friend.”**

He exclaims, pulling her into the hall and closing the door. 

**“8...7..”**

**“Stop that! Bulma I need you...when we stopped seeing each other I felt like I lost something…”**

He says with a smile. Bulma just rolls her eyes and lets out a breath.

**“Why are you acting as if we were even dating...you knew what you were using me for..and I was so dumb I didn’t even notice it..”**

He started to shake his head.

**“No way I wanted more..I was afraid to ask..”**

Bulma stared at him, now she knew he was super dumb after saying that.

**“If you were so scared, why did you go off to grope some poor girl in the library...you were already sleeping with me, wouldn't that make it easy?”**

He scratched his head and shook it, unable to answer her. 

**“Yamcha...I have more to worry about than waiting for you to figure out how you feel about me..things were fun then they got weird and I’m a one guy kind of girl..so..sorry…”**

She says placing a hand on his shoulder and pecking his cheek with her lips gently. 

**“I hope you can understand that…”**

With that, she left him in the hall and went into her room slowly locking the door. She let out a heavy breath and walked over to the girls.

**“Let’s get going I’m in major need of a mini vacation..”**

\--


	8. Chapter 8

#  CHAPTER 8

The following two weeks were fully focused on the next tournament the bus was being loaded, they had done so much to try and find new possible ways to combat any other troubleshooting, Bulma had a smart idea of inserting an experimental hacking detecting software to see what diagnostic they would get in real-time, she had put it together overnight and it seemed to work with basic hacking responses. As they all settled in, Vegeta came on the bus and set his bag down on a seat then got everyone's attention. 

**“So..if we don’t win this one..it’s over..we’re done...we don’t go to the championship and we might as well disband this...team.”**

He says with a heavy gaze it was as if he made eye contact with everyone all at once. The members all nodded and they told him their promises and hopes for the outcome. Vegeta sat down heavily in his seat and placed his thumb and middle finger against his temples. Bulma quickly switched her spot to sit beside him. 

**“Hey, it’s ok we’ve got this. I'm sure I can shut down this hacker and figure out who it is no problem.”**

She reassured him, he shook his head and looked away from her.

**“It’s not the tournament I’m worried about anymore...things are rough at home...I haven’t been sleeping well.”**

Bulma opened her mouth to speak but he stopped her shaking his head. She nodded and smiled at him giving him a gentle shove before turning back to her laptop to finish her research. 

\--

The time had come they had won battle after battle, but the moment of revenge was now. The Dragons vs The white deer. They lost before but they weren’t going to let that happen again. This time Bulma and the other Coding members had their laptops ready to go, they were going to catch this hacker. The battle began, the obstacle course was a breeze, Ruby followed the lines perfectly and did things in record time, the next step was the laser tag, the course was more difficult and they were able to enter upper levels and lower levels. Bulma’s eyes scanned the other team watching their hands and also closely examining the coding in the bot as it went by. Then it happened again the malfunction but this time while Ruby was up on the second layer of the course the bot raced out with full speed crashing down with major force. Crashing against the floor. Everyone shouted as the robot went crazy in circles sparking here and there until finally dying.

**“Oh no oh no oh no!!”**

Bulma and the others ran to the bot to pick it up and carry the dead thing back to their table. There was a referee who went to the stands to check things out the stands and make sure things weren’t their fault until the other bot almost did the same thing. Someone grabbed it just in time and powered it off before things got out of hand like with Ruby. Team Dragon was defeated, the hacking didn’t work, it wasn’t coming from Team white deer. It was someone else. 

Bulma’s eyes wandered to the other teams they were cleaning up as the tournament was called off and everyone was dismissed. A new competition would be replacing this one at a later date. She noticed something out of place, the team from crown university was just standing there watching the others pack, they had a content look on their faces, somehow disappointed though as if things didn’t go their way. Bulma frowned but was brought out of her thoughts by Vegeta who wheeled the laptop cart to her and asked for her to take care of them. They all headed to the bus. 

Another quiet ride, everyone was exhausted and sleepy. Bulma was leaning against her window, her eyes heavy and droopy then someone on the ride gasped loudly. Everyone sat up straight and looked over. 

**“Someone on campus just died in a driving accident!”**

The individual exclaimed as everyone slowly got up and got closer. Bulma turned her gaze back outside. Vegeta sat beside her suddenly and he pressed his shoulder to hers, she looked at him and his expression was something different. 

**“Listen...Yamcha was in the accident...he was the one who died…”**

His voice is mellow and almost had a hint of sympathy in it, she widened her gaze and felt tears rim the edges of her eyes. The burning against her nose made them easily fall. She couldn't believe it. Vegeta moved some hair out of her face because she was trembling a bit. 

**“Relax..ok..I didn’t want you reading anything I thought you should just know...period..”**

She simply nodded and rested her head against the window again but was moved over immediately and her head was placed on Vegeta's shoulder, she immediately hugged his arm and cried quietly the rest of the way.

\--

They arrived on campus, everyone unloaded and they filled the campus engineering garage with their stuff and they all went back to wherever they lived. Vegeta carried her backpack as they walked back to their dorm building, he handed it back to her when they arrived at their usual stopping point. She started to walk but stopped and looked back at him. 

**“Why do you always wait...and watch me go..”**

She says to him meeting his gaze with her puffy eyes. 

**“Uh...um...a long time ago...I lost someone close to me because I wasn’t careful...so..It’s a force of habit now..”**

He says to her. Bulma’s eyes lit up and she smiled widely. 

**“D’aww veggie thinks I’m someone special!!”**

**“Fuck off Briefs…”**

Vegeta replies as he walks away from her immediately. in his own direction. Bulma smiles after him and walks to her room stepping in, she was bombarded with hugs and soft words from her friends who were all gathered in their dorm so late at night all of them sharing the same puffy gaze as hers. 

\--

A month had passed since Yamcha died, they all had their share of vigils and the funeral was something rough to be part of, they learned he had been drinking and he crashed against a divider on the highway flipping over into the bottom on the next road. Bulma had gone to therapy. She honestly thought it was her fault, but they worked things out and she no longer felt that way and she was able to move on. During that month the dragons had won the rematch, it wasn’t as exciting they had to take ruby apart and Sapphire worked better, they debunked the hacking for now. Meanwhile, Bulma and Vegeta had spent more and more time together, they had grown pretty close academically, and she started to want to get to know more about him. They balanced each other out perfectly when it came to academics, maybe there would be more there.

The tournament season was over for the semester now they had to plan on the big championship after the winter break. Bulma walked with Vegeta to the library for the 4th time that week, they had 3 exams each so they thought it was best to use both their brains to help each other figure out the best study strategies, they had them down by now and finals were next week. 

**“Anything planned for winter break?”**

Bulma asked Vegeta as she sat down across from him and pulled out her notes.

**“Just the usual..dinner with father then dinner with our family…nothing remarkable”**

Bulma nodded and stared at her notes.

**“I think we’re going somewhere tropical. My mom doesn’t really like cold weather..plus it’s just always been us four..until the Christmas party of course...will I see you there?”**

She looked up from her book hopeful and he simply gave her a nod, she beamed in happiness at that. Bulma had crushes but never like this Vegeta was someone so different, he was composed and to himself, mysterious and kind of actually really cute she let her eyes linger on his sharp features, the tight line of his nose, the way his cheekbones dipped and carved his face when he twisted his pen in his mouth as he surveyed his work, and the cute furrow of his brow when he was thinking. Suddenly his eyes jumped to hers and she threw her pencil on the floor. 

**“WHOOPS! Silly meee hahahaaaa”**

She leaned down to grab it and she thought her heart exploded when she raised herself back up his eyes were still set on her.

**“You’re being weird...quit staring at me and do your work.”**

She nodded and buried her face into her notes a mad blush making her face crazy warm. They studied until there was nothing else they could memorize. The usual routine but this time at the end of the hall Bulma thought to herself there was no use hiding how she felt about this boy anymore. Vegeta had turned to say goodbye and she quickly spoke first. 

**“Hey uh..ok wow I’m really saying this uhh..so I know we’re friends and I know we have this weird hate each other but like tolerate each other relationship together but...hmm I think..I’m liking you more than whatever the hell you call us..”**

The silence lasts what she thinks is ages, she looks at his shoes and sees them start to move, he steps back and turns around and starts to walk away.

**“Go to sleep briefs..”**

\--

His words had hit her like a brick, no one had ever basically ignored Bulma Briefs or rejected her in such away. She sat at her desk that night and spilled the beans to her friends.

**“HE SAID WHAT! What room is he? I'll make sure he suffers..”**

Chichi was holding Lazuli back from the door while Bulma sat at her desk and brushed her hair. Bulma knew she screwed things up and she was just happy the next few days meant more cramming, sleeping then testing and she was free, she didn’t have to see his face. 

\--


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for me always throwing Yamcha under the bus haha. I love him he's funny and all but I can't just make up another past "boyfriend" for Bulma in anything it just has to be Yamcha.

#  CHAPTER 9

The long-awaited winter break was here. Bulma and her family had just finished their first week of the vacation off on some island. They enjoyed their time in the sun but as promised they would return and host the two largest parties in their ballrooms Christmas eve and new years.there was one more day until Christmas so everyone was busy around the house. 

Bulma had spent almost every day with Chichi and Lazuli since they returned from their family vacation, so she had decided they should go out and shop. Goku had tagged along and a nice guy named Krillin that Lazuli grew fond of during their first semester. Then there was Bulma, who’d been thinking a lot about Yamcha since her whole Vegeta thing, maybe she should have accepted him and just went along with the charade so maybe he would still be alive because of it. Her mind was scrambled again, she felt like the worst type of person and from now on kept her feelings to herself even her closest friends. 

The day went by nicely she complimented her friends on what they chose and she browsed the racks mostly alone while the boys they brought followed their respective partners like puppies. Bulma picked out a few things for the party tomorrow and stopped by the jewelry store in the mall to pick up a pair of diamond earrings she had been thinking of, shopping was her favorite therapy. Meeting back up with her group they all climbed into Goku’s Truck, it was cramped but they made it work chichi upfront Krillin, Bulma, and Lazuli in the back. 

**“Aren’t you guys glad I got a bigger truck! None of you would have fit in my old one haha!”**

Goku said while rubbing the wheel in front of him with his palms. 

**“This baby is also so much better than old caroline…”**

He suddenly took a locket that was hanging off the rearview mirror into his hand and closed his eyes with a serious face.

**“I’m joking Caroline you were so good to me why’d you have to go…”**

Chichi let out a soft giggle and rubbed his arm sympathetically. 

Krillin and Lazuli were having a conversation about artificial intelligence and Bulma was on her phone discussing blueprints of the championship designs with Vegeta. He had seemed to throw what she said into the trash and pretend it never happened, he was so good at just moving on and being normal and not letting things get to him, she was jealous of that. She was going to have to face the fact he didn’t like her and also make sure she didn’t bring it up at all if she sees him tomorrow. 

The rest of the evening was spent having a heated game of monopoly and watching a movie. Bulma was kind of sick of hanging out with the couples in her friend group, she almost absent-mindedly picked up her phone and asked Vegeta what he was up to. 

_ Bulma(8:45 pm): hey what are you doing :D _

_ Vegeta(8:47 pm): Finished dinner, looking up a spare part shop. _

_ Bulma(8:48 pm): I’m hungry for something sweet! _

_ Vegeta(8:48 pm): ?? _

_ Bulma(8:49 pm): Take me out to get something sweet! >:) I’ll pay! _

_ Vegeta(8:50 pm): No way. _

_ Bulma(8:50 pm): aw, please!! :(( don’t be lame I don’t want to ask a driver to take me to the ice cream shop when I have my good pal Vegeta to take me. _

_ Vegeta(8:51 pm): You’re annoying, you know that…? _

_ Bulma(8:52 pm): Is this a yes!?! :DD _

_ Vegeta(8:54pm): Fine. I’ll be there in 15 minutes.  _

_ Bulma(8:55 pm): You’re my hero :D <3 _

By the time Bulma was done with her fun back and forth with Vegeta, her friends were starting to stir and began mentioning they wanted to call it a night. Bulma just agreed with them and they all said their goodbyes, she’d see them tomorrow so she didn’t feel guilty about being happy they were gone and not seeing her get into a car with Vegeta. Bulma raced to the kitchen and announced her departure to her mother who simply smiled and told her not to stay out too late. She made sure to change into something more comfortable, after all, it was just Vegeta and ice cream was a lounging dessert. After pulling on a capsule corp hoodie and some leggings she felt her phone vibrate while she tied her shoes. She quickly pulled her hair into a ponytail while reading the message on her phone.

_ Vegeta(9:11pm): here. _

Bulma rushed down the stairs and walked out her front door, she walked down the stairs and saw a nice black 718 cayman Porsche buzzing right outside. The window rolled down and she saw Vegeta in the driver seat. 

**“Wow did daddy let you take the nice car out cause he knew you were hanging out with a pretty girl?”**

She said with her hands on her hips, Vegeta simply rolled the window back up and let the car roll forward. He was satisfied to see Bulma run after the car and lean down when he rolled the window again and peek her head up.

“ **I’m sorry please let me in.”**

She says pulling on the handle.

\--

The car ride was nice. They just picked up on the conversation of making the new bot look like a tank or maybe square and as flat as possible. When they reached the ice cream parlor Bulma asked for a small bowl with two scoops of strawberry, Vegeta didn’t ask for anything. They sat in his car because the shop was closing in 30 minutes and they didn’t want to be the two weirdos staying passed close. Vegeta had driven to a park nearby and they stayed in the car to keep warm but enjoyed the natural view. 

**“So...is this where you knock me out and throw me in the pond over there.”**

Bulma says pointing to the small pit of water nearby. Vegeta lets out a small chuckle shaking his head.

**“You are so morbid...besides if I wanted to murder you I wouldn’t be so dumb as to do it right after you probably told your mom who and where you were going...and they would never find your bo-”**

Bulma silenced him by shoving a spoonful of ice cream into his mouth, his grimaced and swallowed pushing her hand away.

**“Fine, you win creep..”**

She says with a laugh taking another spoonful and putting it into her mouth.

**“How have you been doing..your dad has been calling mine nonstop..do you see him often?”**

Vegeta shook his head and stared forward. 

**“Your father’s company keeps doing shit without a permit...so my father’s been up to his breaking point in trying to settle stuff with the city and capsule corp.”**

Bulma lets out a nervous laugh.

**“Yeah sorry about that...what about your mom..?”**

Vegeta seemed to tense up where he sat; he simply turned his head to her and sighed. 

**“She died..just after I graduated from High school…”**

He says in a cool tone the emotion on his face is unreadable. 

**“oh, I’m so sorry... What was she like?”**

Bulma pressed on her eyes glimmering.

**“She was...there’s really no term that can actually define her; she was everything positive everything beautiful I guess.”**

Vegeta had a small smile tracing his lips as he spoke of his mother.

**“She died..because I didn’t watch to make sure she made it home ok..I didn’t walk in with her..”**

Bulma covered her mouth with her hand in shock, she heard that their lawyer’s house had been broken into but she didn’t know someone had died in the process.

**“You still hold that against yourself hm..it’s why you watch me go to my dorm every night ha..”**

Vegeta hadn’t noticed Bulma had scooted up closer to him and had one of her hands over his right hand that was gripping the storage divider between them. He looked into her eyes and simply nodded. 

**“I’m sorry you feel like you still have to hold that in..”**

**“Yeah..it’s alright...I’ll manage not much I can do now..”**

He says almost achingly. 

**“You can forgive yourself.. I’m sure she doesn’t want you blaming yourself..”**

He gave her another nod, his face was burning with an odd sensation either to cry or laugh or who knew what it was, his eyes glazed over with tears and he fought the urge but his left eye failed him. Bulma reached up to wipe his tears for him and she smiled. Before she could speak Vegeta reached forward and crushed his lips against hers. Bulma let out a muffled yelp but she felt like they were two magnets locked together, her arms snaked around his neck and she wanted more of him, but by the time she thought of crawling onto his lap he pulled away pushing her gently back and turning the car on.

**“I-It’s late..let me take you home..”**

\--

The car ride felt short this time as if he was speeding down the road in order to get her out of the car. Bulma didn’t look back at him; she just stared out her window and replayed the moment back to back in her head. She felt the car stop and her eyes fell on the large yellow house she called home. She heard the door unlock. Bulma turned to look at Vegeta who wasn’t even keeping his eyes off the windshield. She slowly reached out and rubbed his shoulder with her hand. She could feel his muscles tense up under her palm. 

**“Hey..thanks for taking me out for something sweet..”**

He broke from his awkward state and looked at her.

**“With what just happened..I’m sorry..”**

Bulma shook her head and leaned back in to plant another kiss firmly on his cheek, he seemed to be more relaxed as if he knew it was coming. 

**“Shhh...Don’t ruin it.”**

She quickly climbed out of the car and waved goodbye stepping to the door and looking back at him again before going in. Vegeta sat in his car for a moment longer and sighed all the air he was holding in, he ran his fingers through his hair and tried to relax the butterflies going through him, he felt so out of his element. He cleared his head and pulled out to drive home. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello warning ahaha we have some bow chicka wow wow time

#  CHAPTER 10

The day of the party had started, guests would be arriving starting at 6:30 pm and things would end around 12 or 3 am depending on how crazy her parents and their friends get. Rich people had no self-control. Bulma was in her room with her friends, she decided to open up about Vegeta and she got some intel from Chichi about stuff she didn’t know.

**“Goku says he’s really thoughtful and is great at making people feel safe despite his scary attitude...he’s really quiet and holds a lot of sad stuff in. I met him once when I visited Goku’s place. Their families built their law firm together so they’ve been together since diapers.”**

Bulma took in all the information, Lazuli still contained a murderous gaze but she knew that her friend seemed to be genuinely happy and kept it all bottled up. While they chatted more Chichi spilled the beans about her first time with Goku and that had to be front-page news because Lazuli and Bulma wanted to know every detail.

**“God, you guys I knew I didn’t want to tell you!! Geez...um well let’s see he was really gentle...it didn’t really look like he knew what he was doing either so...I felt better about that.”**

Bulma shook her head in disbelief while Lazuli leaned back in a beanbag chair.

**“When does he ever know what’s going on.”**

The blonde girl teased and they all shared a good laugh.

**“So Lazuli you and Krillin a thing or not because I’m getting bored with your fake love story.”**

Bulma asks while filing her nails while stealing a chance to give a mischievous glance towards Lazuli. The blonde girl just laughed.

**“I mean..he’s cute and nice..we mostly talk about A.I. or other engineering things..maybe I’ll give the poor son of a bitch a chance at this hot bod…”**

Chichi was the first to laugh at that which made them all join in. The three of them took some pictures in front of a full-body mirror to post to their socials. Bulma was wearing a white turtleneck, a red corduroy skirt with a black belt and gold buckle, her legs were covered in black leggings and she wore some sparkly silver heels to match her diamond earrings. Lazuli wore a slim fit black dress with a red belt decorating her waist, her hair was up for once in a pretty bun and she wore red heels to match her belt. Chichi was wearing a tight red dress, her hair loose and curled for once and she wore a cute candy cane hair clip, her heels were sparkly white.

\--

The first guests were arriving, Bulma and her sister were held there against their will to greet everyone with their parents as they walked in. Bulma’s feet were killing her by the 30th guest who was a tall man with a mean face who ever since Bulma was a little girl was convinced he was a mob boss. The next guests were capsule corp employees one by one Bulma and her sister tried to find out who they were now that they were wearing dressy clothes and weren’t covered in motor oil or sleep-deprived from taking care of the accounting and marketing. Bulma’s body tensed when she noticed Vegeta sr. walking in and Vegeta jr. standing right beside him, they seemed to have a good relationship based on how they were speaking and how relaxed Vegeta looked when speaking to his father. Bulma’s eyes glimmered with excitement as they approached. 

**“Well well, your daughters have grown up so fast since the last time I saw them...my how the years have come and gone..”**

Vegeta sr. says as he leans down to give the girls a cheek kiss and a warm smirk. 

**“It’s great to see ya Vegeta..glad you brought your boy along too.”**

Dr. Briefs says smiling behind his full mustache.

**“Oh yes.. He’s grown into such a handsome young man we’re so glad to see you two spend some time together.”**

Mrs. Briefs says with a happy grin towards Vegeta jr. Bulma locked arms with him immediately.

**“Vegeta and were almost in 3 classes together can you believe it?”**

The adults all Ooo’d and ahh'd.

**“I’m going to dismiss myself, mom and dad...I want to join my other friends now please.”**

With their approval, she walked with Vegeta to the lounge area where their friends were relaxing and talking. Bulma quickly sat, pulled out a bottle of vodka from a plant nearby and walked to the punch bowl and poured it in. 

**“Ok the adults are now occupied so let’s make things a bit more fun glad I snuck this passed my mom ha!”**

The group all mumbled their excitement and they all started to pour themselves a drink. 

\--

The night was growing, the adults were already expressing how drunk they were loudly and the music kept on playing. Bulma sat on top of the back of the couch, her legs were in between Raditz and Goku in an attempt to stop them from fighting. The group started to roam the house one by one, some of the guys were going outside to play soccer in the field and the girls followed, except Bulma and Vegeta. The blue-haired girl slid down the couch and looked at him. 

**“You alright? You’ve kind of winded down a bit since everyone started getting up..”**

Vegeta nodded and met her gaze.

**“I just hate parties..”**

She laughed and nodded in agreement. 

**“Yeah..this one is lame...New Year is always better..the adults literally pass out and we have free reign of the bar..they never notice the difference…”**

He smirks at her and turns his eyes back to the large windows in front of them.

**“Wanna go somewhere quiet for a bit?”**

She asks while getting up. 

**“This music is killing my head.”**

Vegeta agreed and they headed up to her room, she was glad not to be noticed by anyone, especially with a boy. Bulma sat on her bed and rubbed her temples with her fingers. 

**“Geez, teenagers these days no regard for other people..”**

She lets out a giggle and looks at Vegeta from her bed, he had taken a seat at her desk using his heels to sway a bit from side to side.

**“Hey, so..about yesterday..did you maybe feel like your heart was going to burst...did you maybe notice you couldn’t stop thinking about it.”**

She gave him a hopeful gaze and he finally met hers when the seconds that passed started feeling like hours. 

**“yeah..”**

Bulma let out a breath of relief and she stood up walking over to him, Bulma felt a bit brave by sitting on his lap but she did it anyway. She felt his body tense up but he allowed his hands to firmly hold her in place against him. Bulma had wrapped her arms around his neck and she turned her face when she let out a “PFffttt” 

**“We’re going to fall off this chair..”**

Vegeta rolled his eyes and stood up easily lifting himself and her up carrying her bridal style to the bed where he sat her down and he sat beside her. Bulma noticed he had some type of interest for what was going on so she stood up and went to her door to close it and lock it, she walked over to him her eyes glued to his, she could tell he was way more interested when she locked the door. The blue-haired girl then turned off the light on her nightstand and the moonlight lit up the room. 

**“It’s better this way..”**

She says in a hushed tone, not sure why she was whispering, but it really felt like it was just both of them. She sat down next to him and he turned his head to look at her, they both leaned in so they could feel each other’s hesitant breaths against their lips. She couldn’t help her need to kiss him longer. Their lips brushed and then they connected, the kiss began in a sensual movement both of them wanting to feel and explore becoming familiar with each other's lips and movements. Bulma let her arms snake around his neck and Vegeta became brave enough to let his hands rest at her waist. Bulma pulled him with her as she leaned backward and allowed herself to lay down against the pillows, Vegeta adjusted himself over her. Bulma cursed herself for wearing such an impossible to move skirt. She allowed her own hands to move to the buttons of his tuxedo jacket which she undid and helped him peel off, their lips breaking the friction for seconds to breathe before reconnecting and bliss was returned. Vegeta’s mind was racing, she tasted so good the lip gloss she had on was heavenly mouth-watering almost and he could taste the drinks she had before as she allowed him access to her tongue with his own. 

The time passed and the kissing became needier, Bulma had wriggled out of her skirt so she could easily pull him between her legs and feel his body against her. She guided his hands up to her breasts and his eyes opened, they broke their hungry kiss lips bruised and red from their rough make out. 

**“It’s ok to touch me...I want this...if you do..”**

Vegeta let out a soft breath and kissed her forehead, he nuzzled her hair and reached his hand behind her back, Bulma arched her back and knew where he was going, he undid her bra with clasp and she felt the sudden relief of having her breasts constricted like that, She hummed at the satisfying breathing and enjoyed him lifting her sweater up a bit, the excitement between them was exhilarating. Bulma helped him remove her sweater, and she slowly took off her bra, she was grateful it was almost hard to see because she suddenly realized she was half-naked in front of her robotics coach. Vegeta undid his necktie and Bulma slid her hands up his chest towards his buttons where she undid them and was greeted by his muscular from underneath a white t-shirt. She slid her hands under this white shirt and she pushed up feeling how warm he was. Bulma was surprised that his skin was so soft, his lips were just as soft and his touch was almost feathery light it drove her insane. Vegeta was finally free of his shirt and he allowed his fingers to brush against her exposed nipples that had hardened from her arousal and the cold. She let out a small gasp and then took her left breast in his hand and massaged it experimentally before leaning back in for a kiss. Bulma held his arms and she traced circles with her thumbs on his muscles, he released their kiss and leaned down his mouth now over her left nipple, he licked at the beaded flesh and ran his teeth against her sensitive skin. Bulma let out a soft moan at this, she bit her bottom lip watching him as he gave her breasts the attention she was wanting. 

Vegeta eventually was down to his boxers after Bulma had taken a hold of his belt buckle and tugged with need. The atmosphere in there grew and she felt her lower parts ache with need, she could see he was happy to not have to keep himself locked in his dress pants. Bulma licked her lips as he helped her take the leggings off, her eyes wandered up his body. She sat up and scooted closer to him as he sat back from exposing her legs, he watched her curiously as she presses her palms against his chest and runs them down his torso and finally one of her hands reaches the hem of his boxers, he breathing becomes a bit shaky with anticipation and Bulma smirks with desire. She lets her hand wander down and she feels him over her boxers following his length with her hand and her skin goose-bumped at his thick size. She bit her bottom lip as she rubbed his thickness over his boxers and she watched him lick his lips and his lustful gaze never leaves her own. Vegeta cups her face with his hand and leans in kissing her hungrily once again and it elevates the sensations he’s feeling. Bulma scooted her body up a bit and she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down with her again and wrapping her legs around his waist letting out a content moan to feel his hardness against her wet core. Vegeta brings his lips to her chin and her neck as Bulma starts to squirm for more friction underneath him. He hisses at the sensation of her body rubbing against his, but he gets the idea and starts to move against her matching the way her hips rubbed against his. Bulma is now a mewling mess beneath him and he’s getting a crazy desire for more of it, he watches her hungry stare as she uses his body to make herself feel good and he smirks loving the way she looks. Vegeta pulls out of her grip and he traces his lips against her breasts against bunching them in his hands and kissing her skin softly her breathing is shaky now and her moans are driving him crazy. His lips traced down her body and he kissed her stomach and now he was comfortably nestled between her legs, his lips hovering over her wetness. Bulma was looking down at him and she widened her legs for him a bit more, her hips moving a bit in hopes to make contact with his lips. Vegeta chuckled and finally gave her what she wanted. He peeled back her underwear and exposed her heated center to the cold air, it glistened for him and he was hungry for it. 

Bulma has never thought she’d ever get a guy to do what he was doing, his skilled mouth driving her crazy. Her head was tossed to one side as she let out louder moans with each stroke of his tongue against her lower lips and the sensitive flesh within them. He widened her up with his fingers and his lips met with her budding clit where he sucked with joy finding it hard not to cum right then and there at her incredible sounds and bucking hips. He then added some fingers to his master plan first one then two driving them in and out, his eyes lidded with lust at the sensation of her warmth and wet depths that coated his fingers. Bulma was gripping the sheets beside her as she continued to moan out from the intense pleasure of his amazing mouth and the sensation of his fingers driving in and out. Vegeta eventually pulled away and sucked his fingers as he hovered over her. 

**“Gosh..you’re so hot..”**

She says with a laugh pulling him down and kissing him, tasting herself against his lips had sent tingles through her in such a strange way. She let her hands slide down his body and she tugged at his boxers pulling them down and finding his hardness that popped up, she started to pump in gently receiving a yummy groan from Vegeta as she picked up the pace, He moved out of the way for a second and reached for his coat whee he pulled a condom out. 

**“Did you know this was going to happen…?”**

She teases watching him with interest as he applies the protective rubber around himself. Vegeta shakes his head at her and leans back over her. 

**“Who said it was supposed to be with you..”**

She lightly slapped his shoulder and let her hands wander down again as her legs wrapped around his waist again to pull him closer. She grinned as she led his shaft to her wet folds and prompted him to glide it against her and coat himself with her juices. Vegeta moved his hips gently as he rubbed himself against her naked core. She moaned at the sensation of him rubbing against her and moving his hips in and out of her center, he wasn’t even in her yet but she loved the thought of what was to happen next. Eventually, they were both fed up with the gentleness and foreplay, he touched her entrance with the tip of his dick. She squirmed a bit and nodded for him to go ahead, and he did. Vegeta pushed himself slowly into her hot and tight hole, he let out a quick breath at the sensation of her warmth consuming his dick. Bulma let out a gasp feeling him stretch her out slowly, she was so gracious for his gentle entrance he was so much thicker than he was longer. She smirks at him as he hesitates to push forward and she wiggles against him.

**“Mmm..it’s ok I can take it..”**

Vegeta rolls his eyes and shoves the rest into her swiftly causing her to gasp again and moan deliciously. 

**“Fuck...ok...I see how it is.."**

Bulma says wrapping her arms around his neck and he leans over her and moves some hair from her face. Their breathing starts to pick up as his hips start to move, his pace is deliciously slow and then he begins to pick up the pace when their need is understood.

**“You feel so good…”**

Vegeta says in a gasp as he continues to roll his hips and move himself in and out of her. Bulma is letting out soft mewls when he exits and re-enters her in swift motions. 

**“Mmmm...why thank you hehe...mmm...ah...Vegeta…”**

Her voice in his ear saying his name almost drives him over, he reaches down between them finding her clit and rubbing it with his thumb in circles. Bulma’s body bucks up a bit and her back arch upward at the new pleasure that gave her. 

**“Fuuuck..right here..mmm harder Vegeta.”**

Vegeta lets out a low growl at his name on her tongue, he leans back and lifts one of her legs over his shoulder to get better access as he begins to torture her core with his dick. 

**“I’m so close...mmm…”**

Vegeta could agree that he wanted to be in that heaven as much as she did, he was mesmerized by the sight of her below him she was grasping her breasts and rubbing them in circular motions as she watched him pump into her above her. His thumb drew circles on her clit again and their breathing grew heavier and heavier.

**“Say my name again briefs...keep fucking saying it..”**

Bulma was so overwhelmed with the feelings, this was all so much and so amazing, she was in heaven and he was the one giving it to her.

**“mmmnn..Vegeta....ahh...Vegeta…”**

His motions became desperate and he felt her clench against him and she immediately let out a yelp of pleasure. 

**“Ahh! Vegeta!!”**

With her tight walls clamping down on him he soon followed after running his dick in and out of her in slow motions as they rode out the rest of the sensation.

\--

The minutes after they spent it tangled together under her sheets sharing soft kisses and light touches. Bulma was convinced she had found the one everything she was worried about before was erased, he took it and tossed it out. She was grateful he stayed like this with her afterward and also happy she remembered to text the girls and tell them to stay the hell away till tomorrow.

**“Hey...do you want to make us work..”**

She asks in a hushed tone her face blushing at the question. She listened to Vegeta’s breathing and he took in a longer one before speaking.

**“I suppose we can..”**

This drew a new feeling inside of her, she didn’t let go of him for another hour until he mentions he should get going before his father wonders where he is. She agrees and watches him dress. He leans down and kisses her lips softly saying goodbye and exiting her room. Bulma lays back in her bed her body tingles in the best ways and the places where his hands were still almost vibrated with the sensation and her lips were numb from the aftermath, she simply laid there reliving every incredible moment in her mind until she fell asleep.


End file.
